Missile Immunity
Missile Immunity is one of the many Unit Abilities available in Master of Magic. When a unit with Missile Immunity is struck by a , its Defense score is temporarily set to for the purposes of blocking this damage. This means that it is exceptionally difficult (though still possible) to inflict Damage to this unit using a . Missile Immunity does not work against other types of Ranged Attacks, such as or . Missile Immunity is one of the more common immunities in the game. It is possessed by a total of 15 units, 7 of which are Heroes, 6 are Normal Units (particularly Magicians from various Races), and 2 are Fantastic Units from the realm. Furthermore, it is possible for any unit to obtain Missile Immunity through the use of the Guardian Wind spell. Heroes can also acquire it by wearing an item imbued with the "Guardian Wind" Item Power. Description Bowmen and other types of units possess a Ranged Attack where one or more projectiles - usually small - are launched at great speed towards the target. Arrows, small pebbles and even javelins are among the projectiles used for this purpose. They are designed to impact with the target with such force, concentrated often at a single point, so as to pierce armor and cause physical damage. The small size of these projectiles, however, allows them to be manipulated by various protective magics. Whether it is an invisible shield that physically blocks them, or a well-timed gust of wind that knocks them off course, or just lack of vulnerable spots to be hit with a missile, the final effect is that the protected unit is virtually invulnerable to any such attack. Effect Missile Immunity is a passive ability that protects a unit specifically from . Whenever a is performed against a unit with Missile Immunity, the unit's Defense rating is immediately raised to . Therefore, the unit can make 50 rolls, blocking on average - an impressively-high amount. It is unlikely for any attack to actually get through this much Defense, and normally results in the unit taking no damage whatsoever. There are many units in the game that possess a , with many being Normal Units. A few Heroes also possess such an attack. A Normal Unit's is almost entirely nonthreatening to units with Missile Immunity, and will practically never cause any damage to them due to its low output. Heroes, on the other hand, can potentially acquire such high attack bonuses that they will actually be a little threatening, but this would require tons of Experience, Enchantments and/or Magical Items - and thus is unlikely to happen. Note that the Missile-Immune unit's score is raised only for the purpose of blocking damage from a . Once the unit has made its defense rolls against this specific attack, its score is restored to normal. Missile Immunity does not defend against any kind of or . When such an attack strikes the unit, Missile Immunity is not triggered; the unit's score remains unchanged. Note that Slingers possess a that is nonetheless marked with . However, it is in fact a Ranged Missile Attack, and is suitably blocked by Missile Immunity. Units with Default Missile Immunity Missile Immunity is a very common type of immunity, possessed by no less than 15 different kinds of units by default: Heroes Aerie the Illusionist Jaer the Wind Mage Malleus the Magician Morgana the Witch Ravashack the Necromancer Torin the Chosen Yramrag the Warlock Normal Units Beastmen Magicians Draconian Magicians High Elf Magicians High Men Magicians Orc Magicians Warlocks Fantastic Units Demon Skeletons Acquiring Missile Immunity There are two separate ways to add Missile Immunity to a unit that does not possess it by default: * Casting Guardian Wind on the unit, * Equipping a Hero unit with an item imbued with the "Guardian Wind" Item Power. Both of these methods adds the same kind of Missile Immunity described above in this article. Guardian Wind Unit Enchantment Guardian Wind is a Common Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. When cast on a unit, it will add the Missile Immunity ability to that unit. When cast on the overland map, Guardian Wind has a basic Casting Cost of . It has a lingering effect, so that the targeted unit will keep its Guardian Wind effect so long as the spell continues to exist. While it exists, the spell requires an Upkeep Cost of to be paid at the start of each turn. Alternatively, it is possible to cast Guardian Wind during combat as an impromptu Unit Enchantment. In this case the spell's basic Casting Cost is only , but its effects will only last until the end of the battle (or until dispelled by the enemy). Since neither the spell nor the effect will carry over to the overland map, there is no associated Upkeep Cost with this version of the spell. The Guardian Wind effect has its own icon and label, but its effects are nonetheless identical to those described above. Guardian Wind Item Power A permanent version of the Guardian Wind spell can be imbued into any Sword, Mace, Axe, Shield, Chainmail, Platemail or Jewelry piece. When a Hero wears this item, he/she receives the Missile Immunity ability. During Item Crafting, it is only possible to select the "Guardian Wind" bonus if you possess at least Spellbooks. Otherwise, "Guardian Wind" is not available. Of course, it is always possible to find an item already enchanted with "Guardian Wind" as reward for defeating an Encounter. The Missile Immunity ability bestowed by an item is transient: it will disappear if the Hero ever removes or loses the enchanted item. Note that the Hero's details panel will list this as "Guardian Wind" (along with the icon associated with the Guardian Wind spell). As mentioned previously, this is otherwise identical to Missile Immunity in its basic form. Category:Abilities